Venezziola
Venezziola. '''It is a fighting game video game. Being an original saga of the user TOSHIKI OVERLORD for the Wiki. Venezziola is a tribute at the same time as a parody of the genre of fighting video games. Plot '''Re:Written Upcoming Gameplay Unlike many modern fighting games like Fighting EX Layer that are characterized by being 2.5, Venezziola is a completely 3D fighting game. Like the famous sagas of Tekken and Dead Or Alive. The characters are characterized by having fast movements allowing counterattacks and combos. This is accompanied by the fact that each limb has a specific button. In other words, the buttons are not divided into high and low fists, instead they are divided into left and right fist, left and right kick. There is also a button called "Dash" that together with the aforementioned is done to make the game fast and competitive. The scenarios are realistic reacting to the damage they suffer after the fights, showing cracks or dents depending on the place. The same goes for the characters that react to moisture and dirt. The characters also have their own introduction before fighting that is mirrored with their personality and combat skills. But it is worth mentioning that each of the characters has at least one rival, with these they have an exchange of words before fighting. That is also reflected in the Arcade mode where his rival will always be among his rivals, being the last before facing the bosses of the game. There is also a special movement called Look Combo. That allows blocking the combo of a rival, along with it accompanies the Revenge Combo. That consists of a counterattack combo after the execution of the Look Combo. However, he has to perform the same number of strokes that the opponent made to execute it. If the two special movements are executed, a part of the health bar can be recovered. Soul Change There is an energy bar called Soul Change. With this bar you can execute special movements. The requirements to fill them are the same as in other fighting games. You must hit the opponent or suffer a little damage. Although the Look and Revenge Combo also help in this sense allowing filling part of the bar at the same time that the opponent loses a significant part. It is divided into two parts that allow special movements. The first one is the Rage Change that depending on the character this can gain a skill for a limited time or release a specific attack. When the bar is full you can run the Soul Spirit which are the final movements of the characters. Saizenki The Saizenki are elemental orbs whose radicular function in equipping the character allows repowering their movements with an elemental attack. Although there are characters that can naturally invoke an element (Example Merle and Hiei invoke fire) The Saizenki allows them to combine their natural element with the one they have equipped by creating a new element based on the combination made (Magma, Steam, etc.) Soul Spirit The Soul Spirit is the final movement of the characters. The requirement to execute it is to have the full Soul Change and that the rival's life bar is low enough so that you have a guaranteed victory. The Soul Spirit is undoubtedly a parody of the final movements of other fighting franchises such as the Astral Finish from Blazblue or the Fatality from Mortal Kombat. Modes Arcade Mode Re:Written Mode History The history of the game. VS (Battle Free) Free battles in either individual or multiplayer. Training The training mode to learn to control the characters and their movements. SNK Force The SNK Force is a mode inspired by the Tekken Force from Tekken 3. Being a Beat'em up. The mode has as plot to Merle who after the events occurred in the story mode finally decides to face his mother Ino. On the way you will face the different branches of the SNK. Because the mode is focused on the story Merle is the only controllable character, but her mother Ino can be unlockable by some requirements. The mode was created to show the SNK in more detail because the story mode focuses more on Merle and confronting their conflicts. The events are 100% Canon. However the fight he has with his mother is in a certain point different from the Canon (Demonstrating in the Ending of Merle and Ino after defeating one of the Great Masters) Minute Smash Inspired by the internet series, One Minute Melee, you must face your opponents in the space of one minute. No more no less. If the time ends before you can finish the fight, you will win the one with the most life bar. This mode is very intense because to win more points you must defeat the opponent BEFORE the time set expires. Sacred Beast Faction It is the online mode of the game. Get that name because you join a faction of the sacred beasts (Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryu) that allow you to earn points and coins for the team you form. You also get new abilities depending on the beast you support. The Vault Here you can find everything related to the development of the game, such as the design of the characters and scenarios, material that in the end was not taken, etc. Just like the Krypta of MK there are some mini-games that you must do to get them. Characters Playable Characters * Merle Shevchenko Bio: '''Merle Shevchenko was abandoned by her mother at birth, being cared for by her father. After turning five years old his father started training him in the martial art Byakko, a discipline that combines Karate, Hapkido and American Kenpo. Merle quickly learned the movements and techniques that taught her by proving to be a prodigy in martial arts. That fed a very strange feeling in her not only liked, felt an energy that dominated her slowly after each fight she had. That feeling became manifest when he turned eight years old, in what seemed like a normal day of training with his father. Merle emanated a dark and fiery halo, her eyes had the look of a feline accompanied by a face full of murderous instincts. Merle threw herself at her father violently, she did not fight like a human but as an animal, she only had in her mind to beat her father, no matter how she would leave him. But despite her deep wounds and having her right foot and right arm immobile, she was defeated by her father who left her unconscious. That day began to mark many things that would affect Merle in his future years beginning with the strange dream she had while he was unconscious. She was in an abandoned stone tower, burned and shattered, accompanied by a terrifying silence that was brought down by a monstrous roar that paralyzed her with fear from deep within the tower. Merle felt that feeling that she had every time she fought, going to the depths of the tower. The roar returns, spitting blue flames. Inside the tower was a giant nine-tailed fox, with fur as white as clouds and eyes as blue as the sky. He looked at Merle in a penetrating way keeping a silence before her, the fox mentions his name causing him to wake up. The next day his father taught him a new phase of Byakko. Apart from the martial arts, Merle was trained in the management of the aura, an energy of spiritual origin. She did not know it but that formation was related to the white fox of that dream. The years passed and Merle arrived at seventeen, the only strange thing she had in that period of time were the dreams she had with that white fox that were more frequent and he went so far as to attack her. He was upset with her with the formation of aura that he had thanks to his father, that training allowed him to control blue flames like the one that usually appear in his dreams with the fox. Merle had entered the "Vista Ávila" High School in Caracas, the best in its class and at the same time the most popular due to her martial arts training. She had ties of friendship with several of his companions, but that was only one facet. Every day after school, Merle did not go to her house, went into street fights to earn easy money and demonstrate her martial skills. Slowly and after each street competition, Merle earned a place in the Streets. Her quick movements of the Byakko and her fire movements made her win many nicknames. There were two that gave her some comfort, the Tigress of Hell and the blue-eyed fox. After each fight won was more aggressive, but that secret life did not go unnoticed in their daily lives. She had several blows on his body, his grades in classes were down and his character was more aggressive. His companions worried about her and his father soon suspected. After returning victorious from another street competition, Merle was surprised that her father was waiting for her at the doors of the house. He confroted her, knew of her activities in the street fight and ordered her to stop. But she refused, she liked the feeling she had in each fight, her father saw that determination in her eyes, so again father and daughter fought. Merle started taking advantage because of her aggressive form and speed, she had also maintained and even improved her skills since she started fighting on the streets unlike her father. However, everything she knew was thanks to him, and he had not taught her everything. Using movements that she did not know her father comes out victorious again and punishes her daughter forbidding her from participating in any other street fight. At that very moment, the door of the house was broken down with great force. The person in charge was a red-haired woman, the same age as her father. Her identity leaves Merle astonished, it was her mother who took advantage of the moment to attack her, but her father managed to intercept her. She was confused, everything was happening very fast, in the middle of the fight between her parents she ended up unconscious after receiving a kick in the head. Upon awakening, the whole house was shattered by combat, with no trace of his father and a pool of blood. Merle imagined the worst, her father was gone and hatred grows towards her mother. Revenge became his goal. In the following week, Merle sought information from her mother. His name was Ino Dovzhenko, leader of the SNK, the most powerful company in the world at arms level. Merle on the way meets one of his bodyguards, a Muay Thai fighter named Aaron, defeating him and leaving the clear message. Her mother responded by attacking her school with an armed group leaving several teachers and students dead and most of her classmates disappeared. That night they began to torment the nightmares of the white fox that continue to this day. Merle looked for work as a waitress in a bar called '''Final Fantasy, after returning to the remains of her old house to recover her latest belongings. She found a daily belonging to his father, out of curiosity he read it and learned about various truths, secrets and confessions. She had a kind of "Curse" that was inherited from her mother, the Byakko is an incomplete martial art. But the most shocking confession that Merle had was that she had a younger brother from another mother, that part of the sheet was burned so she only knew that her brother's name started with an S and that he was Asian. With that information Merle had many things to process. It was then that he learned that Vladimir Chavez opened a tournament in the city of Caracas. She decides to participate because several ghosts of the past returned and maybe that way she could find the answers she is looking for. *'Move Set:' * Kyuzzo Dragford Bio: 'Kyuzzo Dragford is a guy with many reputations in and out of his high school. Born into a Welsh aristocratic family, Kyuzzo had an excellent education in the hands of private teachers paid by his family until he was 12 years old. He was sent to the most famous high school among the aristocrats of the United Kingdom, Gancelot. It is in his stay in Gancelot that many of the rumors of Kyuzzo are born, some are a reflection of who he really is, others are exaggerations about him but like any other exaggeration is based on a real fact. The most popular rumor in which they know Kyuzzo in all of Great Britain happened when he was at a party with his classmates. He was well known for being partying, he who activated them many times enjoys going parties. However, in the middle of the party I noticed that one of her companions, a beautiful redhead was not having fun besides being alone and a little worried. Kyuzzo took a deep breath and started to head towards her. Kyuzzo was very flirtatious with the girls especially if they are attractive and managed to woo everyone he wanted. Introducing herself in a serene way, Kyuzzo began to chat with the girl who at first was reluctant because she knew of Kyuzzo's reputation as a womanizer. But the so-called ''magic of Kyuzzo came into action and the girl had the confidence to tell Kyuzzo their problems ........ But the problems had come to the party. Several shots were heard from the outskirts of the compound. Suddenly the windows were shattered by stones and several armed men came in ruining the party, they came for one person and only one person. The beautiful red-haired girl that Kyuzzo was courting. The leader of the band was attracted to her and would make her his girlfriend at any cost no matter what her decision. His words and actions angered Kyuzzo, maybe he was a womanizer whose desire was to seduce and bed with any beautiful girl he found, but not force them to be with him by force. Another of his great annoyance was that he had ruined the party that was very good, with the anger in his head Kyuzzo confronted him. Later he formed a fist with his right arm and went directly to the man. He laughed with great laughter and ordered his men to shoot Kyuzzo, while everyone else was watching stunned as an unbridled Kyuzzo was going to certain death. The triggers were pulled and the bullets were already fixed in Kyuzzo, this despite being 15 meters away says the following. You are already a corpse. At that moment, at that precise moment the time around Kyuzzo became slow. I hear some loud and deafening sounds and a phrase that is heard as '''BLAM scream several times. Soon time returned to normal, and the incredible happened. The bullets went directly to their owners, others received a few blows even though there was no one at their side and the leader of the band suffered the worst. Like several of his men he suffered a phantom blow .... In his balls, the blow was so strong that his pelvis fractured by carrying his scrotum inward. The leader shot a deafening scream because of the pain he was feeling, the scream was so loud that he broke the wine glasses and making everyone in the place except for Kyuzzo who did not flinch to cover his ears. But his agony did not end, his body began to swell to later explode leaving only his shoes as a reminder. Everyone was stunned by what happened especially Kyuzzo but it was not serius. The next day the event spread like wildfire. Kyuzzo gained much fame especially girls being something that he enjoyed. But I wanted to know what had happened that night. Why did time stop and I heard that BLAM? Due to the popularity that Kyuzzo was having, he could not investigate the matter adequately, especially since he was very pompous. But he had the information he needed thanks to a classmate. Kyuzzo's family was a descendant of ancient Welsh kings. One of those kings had a very interesting legend about invocation of spirits that helped in their battles. These spirits were invisible to everyone except the kings and their descriptions agreed with what Kyuzzo experienced that day, time stopped and listened to the cries of the spirits when attacking. Those abilities were hereditary but if a descendant of those kings manages to awaken that ability it would mean that their family would be in danger. That affirmation worried Kyuzzo because it did not take long to be true. A kind of balloon for children with a smile drew appeared in Kyuzzo's room. It began to writhe violently until a black and viscous substance emanated with the face of a clown. The strange being was identified as Kelfawere who was targeting the family and school of Kyuzzo. This attacked him ruthlessly but the spirit of Kyuzzo manifested. It was a dragon with red scales of humanoid aspect. The two began a fierce battle whose blows were almost visible to Kyuzzo but triumphed at the end. Before leaving Keflawere warned that if he wanted to avoid misfortune in his family and school he should go to the place where his fall occurred, Venezuela. After the meeting Kyuzzo did a little research on Keflawere, it was a kind of local legend of the capital of Venezuela, Caracas. He attacked the most important high schools in that city, including attacking the Central University of Venezuela. But when their actions became more violent they ceased strangely. After reading more he saw a story about how a girl with skills of a fox killed him, also said his name ... Merle. Kyuzzo was in a dead end nothing would fit, he would have no choice but to go to Venezuela to find his answers. Curiously, Vladimir Chávez, a mysterious and well-known criminal, announced a tournament in Caracas and Merle would surely enter it. Kyuzzo would do the same. *'Move Set:' * Sasuke Shiranui Bio: 'Sasuke was born and raised within the Shiranui clan, one of the clans loyal to the dragon god Seiryu being trained by the great master in person with whom he would consider his brother, Hiei Garuda. Both were trained in the martial arts of the Shiranui Clan. At first they were the same but the differences were marked as they grew. Sasuke focused on Cryokinesis while Hiei on Pyrokinesis. The difference was marked when Sasuke embraced the ninjutsu and Hiei in the samurai arts, the duo would soon be joined by the daughter of the Grand Master, Kagura. From the moment they met there was a connection in the trio being very evident between Sasuke and Kagura. That was good because they would train together to be able to replace the great master one day and protect the kingdom of Seiryu. The three received the name of the holy elemental trinity Shiranui. Name received to each one dominated one of the three elements that represent the Clan. Sasuke the ice, Hiei the fire and Kagura the ray. Along with the fact that they also represented the relationship Ninja, Samurai and Shogun. Upon turning 16, all three would have their test to be considered worthy to be the next Grand Master. Sasuke's test was to go to the top of Mount Kurama and defeat the dragon that represents the ice and be the first to arrive. Sasuke's path was full of challenges, including the Tengu, supernatural beings and one of the deadly enemies of the Shiranui Clan. In the middle of the combat with one of these, Sasuke was wounded in his right arm, although it was not mortal at that moment soon that wound would have a great importance. After overcoming that and other fights and challenges. Sasuke finally reached the top of Mount Kurama where there was only silence until the roar of the dragon indicated its presence creating a blizzard to later start the fight. Sasuke triumphed and received a scythe as a sign of his triumph. Sasuke continued on his return trip but something was wrong. His right arm was beginning to burn, that Tengu's attack was already having an effect. His return trip was harder than the first leg but luckily he had found Kagura who helped him the rest of the way. After returning to their Clan they are horrified to see several corpses indicating a clear massacre. Sasuke's arm burned with more force but the main thing in his head was to know if Hiei had arrived before, if so, he would be among the victims. Sasuke and Kagura focused their attention on several cries that happened in the hall of the great master, a blow that was thrown in front of them to see helpless as he was killed when being stabbed in the throat but the biggest surprise they took was responsible for the whole massacre ....... Hiei Garuda. Sasuke did not believe it and demanded an explanation from his "brother" while holding Kagura who was in a fit of anger after seeing his father die. Hiei only said that it was his true self. Later I attack them with a flare of his sword. Sasuke tried to protect him and Kagura with a block of ice, but it was useless to attack Hiei step and to make sure they did not survive he gave a direct attack creating a deep crater. Sasuke ended up unconscious, he was in a dark place suddenly a female figure appeared to him. His appearance was that of a young woman, she confessed that it was his mother and although he knew that it would generate many questions to the point with Sasuke. He told him that in his blood ran Tengu lineage from him and the reason why he sees it is because he finally woke up. Sasuke started to wake up but I can hear the last words of his mother a danger looming in the west and your family is in danger. After awakening Sasuke was near a lake and it was midnight. There were no traces of Kagura and Sasuke worried he did not want to imagine that he had died at the hands of Hiei. In that instant Seiryu emerges from the lake to Sasuke's surprise. The dragon told him that Kagura was alive but was kidnapped by his old enemy and his cardinal brothers. Vladimir Chavez had returned from death and due to Hiei's corruption and the fact that Kagura was under his captivity he was the only member of the Shiranui Clan to stop Chavez. Seiryu gave him the Dragon Azure a sword made of one of his scales, next to the scythe that he obtained from the ice dragon will be his weapons for his mission. Seiryu guided him to his destination, Venezuela, where Vladimir was organizing a tournament and where Kagura would surely be. While on the trip Sasuke could not avoid the last word from his mother, your family is in danger. Does he have a family beyond the Shiranui? But what Sasuke asks the most is if he can accept them after the betrayal of his brother Hiei. *'Move Set: * Katherine Volkertszen Bio: 'Katherine was the future heir to the Volkertszen fortune, the richest family of the islands that make up the former state of the Netherlands Antilles and the third largest fortune in the Netherlands. He was born on the island of Aruba but grew up in the European country. As the future heiress, Katherine spent much of her time doing ... Nothing. She used her wealth to buy fashionable dresses, shoes and other expensive things. When I wanted something, I would not accept a no for an answer. His father saw the behavior of his daughter and seeing that she was becoming a spoiled child, decided to act. He sent his daughter to Venezuela at the age of 12 to learn values and disciplines in the hands of his old friend Reshin, Merle's father who had a dojo where he taught the martial art Byakko. She also enrolled her daughter in the same high school where Merle would study, the Vista Ávila where she became a popular girl because she was rich and foreign. From the first day Katherine showed her discomfort and rejection of her father's decision. She did not follow the instructions given by Reshin, those attitudes of his earned him a grudge in Merle's hands because of the way he treated his father. It was not until on an apparent normal training day that Merle was fed up with how Katherine lacked respect for her father, the challenging her. Confident Katherine for the win. Agreed the biggest beating of her life, Merle left her on the ground humiliated. The next day Katherine came to the dojo with a different air, would not let what he did Merle would suffer again at the hands of someone in his class. Katherine accepted the martial art Byakko and Reshin taught her the tiger techniques. At the beginning it was equal to Merle's formation, learning the movements of Karate, American Kenpo and Hapkido. However, everything changed when he turned 16 years old where Reshin showed him one of the ideologies of martial art drawn from American Kenpo. Have your own way. Katherine could decide if to be equal to Merle or to be different to be able to charge of the humiliation that she did to him taking a different way, Katherine asked to have a different formation to the one from its companion. With a smile, Reshin took her to a room showing him orbs of colors. Reshin explained that those orbs were Saizenki. They were the ones who originated the legends of magic and other supernatural events. Reshin knew he still had not forgotten that day where Merle attacked his rich pride, because he did the same to his father, surprising Katherine after that statement. Because Katherine would take a long time to learn and develop the aura, the Saizenki would serve as a substitute. Katherine did not know but this was a Reshin method for someone to protect or if necessary stop Merle if he was not present. Especially because at that age began to arrive late to the house entering the street fights in secret. Reshin also gave Katherine special gloves for the Saizenki to take effect, since it normally works with weapons and armor. Among the orbs of Saizenki present Katherine chose the lightning orbs. Katherine's new training was to learn and master the Saizenki. Having a similar feeling when using the aura. Already at age 17, Katherine already spent the last year of high school with Merle. This would be the most intense year and not necessarily for the class. Merle was missing classes frequently, when he arrived he was in a very bad mood and had several bruises on his body. Suspecting her decides to follow her after school, with the help of her butler Ben followed her hidden from his white limousine ignoring the suggestions of this to use something less flashy. The two came to one of the most dangerous areas of Caracas, the neighborhoods. Katherine decides to continue on foot ordering her butler to leave while ignoring her pleas not to go alone, but she could take care of herself. While following Merle he took care of a few criminals who had their eyes on her. I finally see what Merle did in secret. She was in street fights to earn easy money or show off his skills. Although there was something else in Merle, it had a different air. It was not the same as always his movements, his expression. It looked like a fox, even after winning it screamed as one, it emanated a frightening aura. Katherine sighed in amazement to see Merle in that state. She took a step forward and challenged her to a fight, maybe she did not like Merle, but Katherine was becoming the woman her father wanted her to be. Someone with responsibility, direction, able to recognize the worthy effort and the right thing. Merle astonished by the appearance and challenge of Katherine accepts in a wild way. His fighting stance was the same as that of a fox about to marry. The two students of Reshin entered into a close battle, Merle had the aura and Katherine the Saizenki whose roses caused colorful sparks, as the fighting progressed the two moved so fast that they disappeared from human sight for a brief period of time. weather. But despite having fought, Katherine lost. Merle the subject by the neck ready to give the final blow, but at that moment just back to itself confused about why he had Katherine in that position, Merle escaped the place at high speed, Katherine did not follow her and had had much for the today. The next day he learned that his dojo had been destroyed. The witnesses claimed to hear the cry of an animal before it exploded, its master Reshin and Merle were missing. But the week had more surprises to the heiress Volkertszen. On a school day like any other, struggling to understand math class like any other kind something terrible happened. A deafening sound occurs followed by an impact in the school library. Together with the others he went out to find out what happened, then a red lightning bolt emerges from the library. From the dust a shadow accompanied by dark red eyes, although it was only the beginning, a group of armed people broke into the Vista Ávila beginning to shoot at those present, the shadow went to his hall cornered everyone, the being was presented as a robot, Katherine and the others did not know it but this was a new project of the company SNK. The Tyrian unit a machine with features of a scorpion adaptable to any type of terrain, without thinking twice Katherine hit him causing him to back down by the force of the blow. Annoyed Tyrian attacked Katherine, she tried to contain it so that her companions could flee, after doing that action Katherine understood why her father sent her here. Unfortunately his attempts to save his companions was in vain, several armed men cornered the students. Tyrian took the opportunity to hit her with her powerful tail causing it to hit a metal bar. Semi-conscious could only see how Tyrian was after his companions. After waking up it was 5.00 PM the school was destroyed and abandoned, in that place saw a red balloon with a smiley face drawn with a marker. That was curious, how did that balloon get here? was your question However, the balloon began to twist into a fleshy black figure with only a torso and a clown head with white makeup. Katherine quickly knew who she was, Keflawere but it was impossible, Merle finished with him four years ago. The clown planned to attack Katherine if it were not for the fact that she was ahead of him by launching an electrical attack that knocked him to the ground. That made her change her mind and not fight with her, she was not the same rich girl that she managed to scare four years ago. Instead he tells her that his return is due in large part to the return of an old enemy of his teacher, Vladimir Chavez, who was curiously organizing a tournament right here in Caracas. If he wanted to know more, he should enter the tournament with Merle. Afterwards it disappears. After his reunion with Keflawere. Katherine left the place, while on her way home she found Merle carrying a scorched notebook. Katherine entered a combination of joy and fury towards Merle. I was happy because she was fine, but I was angry because I had many explanations. He began to question her, Merle replies that she would tell him everything in her new job at the Final Fantasy bar. Once at the bar, the two exchanged information. Merle told him that his mother Ino Dovzchenko was behind the attacks on Vista Ávila and her dojo, on the existence of her younger brother of Asian origin and that the Byakko was an incomplete art. Katherine did the same with the return of Keflawere and its connection with the return of the old enemy of his father Vladimir. Merle and Katherine after this information decide to enter the tournament to find answers to the whole issue of Ino, Keflawere and Chávez. Maybe the two do not get along, but they must leave their differences behind in order to overcome this challenge. *'Move Set: * Hiei Garuda **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Tyrian **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Sergei Dovzchenko **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Professor Arkham **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Aaron Larez **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Ines ' **'Bio: **'Move Set:' * Varanus Renekton **'Bio:' **'Move Set:' Nami Valentine *'Bio:' **'Move Set:' * Jinja Shiro * Bio: **'Move Set:' Secret Characters * Ino Dovzchenko * Bio: ''' * '''Kagura The Lightning * Bio Boses Sub Boses * ' Robert Bonaparte' ** Bio: ** Move Set * Kang Lee ** Bio: ** Move Set: * Keflawere ** Bio: ** Move Set: Final Boss * ' Vladimir Chavez' * Bio: Stages Working........ Voice Cast Spanish English Japonese Soundtrack Opening Prologue Of Characters Continue SNK Force (Mode) Characters Theme * Merle Shevchenko * Kyuzzo Dragford * Sasuke Shiranui * Katherine Volkertszen * Ino Dovzchenko * Keflawere * Hiei Garuda * Tyrian * Sergei Dvozchenko * Professor Arkham * Aaron Larez * Ines * Varanus Renekton * Nami Valentine * Kagura The Lighting * Robert Bonaparte * Kang Lee * Vladimir Chávez * Kyo Armstrong * Jinja Shiro VS * Merle vs Ino Trivia * Although Venezziola was made as a parody of the genre of the fighting game in general. There are sagas that are more mentioned and parodied compared to others. Demonstrating in some Bio of the characters, movements, etc. ** Tekken & Dead Or Alive *** The Gameplay is influenced by these two games *** Merle and her family make parody and references to the Mishima Family and Mugen Clan (and from these arise the other references to different sagas) *** The SNK has despite being a parody to the company of videojuegos of the same name and to the criminal organizations (Especially Corporations) that have appeared within the genre. It is more like the Mishima Zaibatsu and DOATEC *** Merle has as "Main Gears" Jin Kazama and Kasumi protagonists of the aforementioned sagas. * In the Beta versions of the game, it was planned that the Shampoo would be called CAPCOM and that it would have an enmity with Ino's SNK in which Merle would be involved for her revenge wishes against her mother. This would be a reference to the rivalry between the CAPCOM and SNK companies. But later it was discarded so that the Shampoo resembles the Shadaloo of Street Fighter more. * The name of Merle comes from a classmate of the author's secondary school in which he was in love. Standing out for being the first girl in whom I declare her feelings, currently have a good friendship. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Toshiki's Game Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:Country data Templates Category:Articles under construction